


Sibling Love

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Matt and Pidge are finally reunited...Oneshot/drabble





	Sibling Love

"Pidge...?"

"Matt?!"

The siblings had been separated for only god knows how long--but it felt like years, understandably. Slowly, as if in a trance, they both rose to their feet at the same time. Neither of them broke eye contact either. For a moment they just stood there. And then they collapsed into each other's arms.

Pidge was crying. "E-ever since the Kerberos mission, Matt... they-they said you were dead, but I knew you weren't! I knew--I mean I never--Mom and I, we never gave up hope, I swear we never stopped looking for you--"

"I can't believe you found me." Matt's voice caught in his own throat now. "It doesn't--it doesn't even seem possible... I missed you so much, Pidge," the nickname was welcome. "I can't believe you're--"

He was cut off when Pidge tasered him with their bayard.

"KATIE WHAT THE HECK--"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING GRAVE YOU ASSHOLE."

Oh. He forgot about that. Good point.


End file.
